Too Far
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Sebastian is winding Kurt up like usual one day, but then he goes too far when he say something that hurts Kurt more than he wanted to. Can he make things right?


Sebastian just couldn't help winding Kurt up; he made it so easy. The pair had been bantering back and forth, in the middle of the Lima Bean, for the best part of half an hour now and Sebastian was loving every minute of it, he could do it all day.

He'd already wound Kurt up immensely about his break up with Blaine, his feminine voice and his choice in clothes. Sebastian was running low on topics, but he didn't want to stop their argument. He was just having too much fun.

It was at this point that the conversation took a turn for the worse.

"You're just desperate for attention, aren't you?" Sebastian mocked, continuing to smirk down at the boy before him. "Aw what's the matter, Princess? Didn't your Mommy hug you enough, when you were growing up? I can't say I blame her, I bet she'd rather be dead."

The taller teen chuckled to himself, until he saw the look that had now fell upon Kurt Hummel's face. His laughing stopped as he took in the pain and upset now present in Kurt's eyes and his own eyes widened as a single tear ran down the side of Kurt's cheek.

"Hey." Sebastian said evenly, a small amount of concern present in his tone. "What's wrong?"

"Just stay the hell away from me." Kurt breathed out through gritted teeth, inwardly cursing himself for crying in front of Sebastian, before hastily making his way towards the door.

"Kurt…" Sebastian reached for the other boy's arm, but Kurt yanked it away and continued towards the exit. "Wait!"

Sebastian stood frozen for a moment. He couldn't quite understand what had happened. Kurt always had a witty comeback to Sebastian's comments, what was different about this time? Whatever was wrong, Sebastian knew that he couldn't just leave it like this. He had to make sure that Kurt was okay.

The shorter boy had barely left the building when Sebastian ran out after him, chasing him across the parking lot towards Kurt's car on the far side. "Kurt, stop!" He shouted out, surprised by how fast Kurt was running. "Please, wait!"

When Kurt reached his navigator he came to a halt and pulled his keys out of his bag, giving Sebastian just enough time to catch him up. "Will you please just leave me alone?" He pleaded, not getting into his car, but refusing to look the taller male in the eye.

A little out of breath from the chase, Sebastian rested against the side of the car. "Jesus, you can run fast."

Kurt said nothing and made no attempt to move, he just continued to stare at a fixed spot on the ground.

"Seriously, I'm impressed." Sebastian carried on, a little unsure of what else to say. "I never really pegged you for the athletic type. You should try out for the track team or something or maybe…"

"Just cut the bullshit, Sebastian and say whatever you followed me to say." The smaller teenager interrupted, still glaring at the parking lot floor.

But Sebastian didn't know what he wanted to say, he really wasn't sure. The one thing he was sure of, however, was that he couldn't just stand by and watch Kurt cry. "I'm… I'm sorry if I hit a nerve back there" Seb spoke a little nervously. "I'm sure your Mom loves you really."

"Loved."

"Excuse me?"

"She loved me." Kurt's gaze finally met Sebastian's as he spoke evenly, tears still trailing down his reddened cheeks. "She's dead."

"Jese, I'm sorry Kurt." The green eyed boy wanted to punch himself for what he said to Kurt earlier. "I am such an asshole."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Kurt joked, although his voice didn't sound teasing, he sounded miserable and Sebastian couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and softly wiping away the tears that continued to escape from Kurt blue orbs.

"I've never had sex with a blonde."

"What?" Kurt inquired, his eyebrows scrunching a little at the random statement.

"You told me to tell you something you didn't already know." Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. "I bet you didn't know that."

"No, I didn't." Kurt's lips tugged up a tiny bit at the corners. "But really? You, Sebastian 'will sleep with anything' Smythe, has never slept with a blonde?"

"Nope." He replied with a smile, dragging his hand away from Kurt's cheek, before brushing it gently against the boy's hair. "I prefer brunettes."

"Are you seriously trying to seduce me?" Kurt laughed slightly, despite his upset mood.

"Is it working?"

"No."

Sebastian chuckled at that. "Ah well, can't win 'em all." He paused for a second staring intently down at Kurt. "Look I really am sorry about what I said before. You know I didn't mean it, right? Because I didn't. I have no idea why I would even say something like that. I don't mean most of the things I say to you, I just like seeing you all fired up. But I was an idiot before and I took it too far. I don't know what it is about you, Kurt, but I just love arguing with you. When you get all angry and worked up, you're just so hot and I can't…"

"You think I'm hot?" The other teenager cut Sebastian off mid ramble, his eyes widening at what he had just heard.

"Of course, I think you're hot." Sebastian replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How could any gay guy not think that you were hot?"

"Blaine didn't." Once again, the smaller male's gaze fell to the ground.

"What?"

"Blaine pretty much told me that I wasn't hot or sexy or anything like that."

"Are you serious?" Kurt nodded at the question. "Well in that case, Blaine is an idiot and that slushie I threw must have seriously blinded him."

"You don't have to lie to me. I accept your apology."

"Hey, look at me." Sebastian gently lifted Kurt's chin so that their eyes met. "I'm not lying to you. You are hot and if Blaine Anderson couldn't see that, well that's his loss." Sebastian leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek, before pulling back and meeting his gaze.

Kurt smiled softly at the teen in front of him, as a light blush fell upon his cheeks. "I thought I was just a gay faced little bitch?"

Sebastian snickered lightly at the teasing tone in Kurt's voice. "You are. But you're a gorgeous, hot, smart, sexy, talented, argumentative, witty, gay faced little bitch."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from grinning at that.

"I really am sorry about before."

Kurt shook his head. "I already told you, apology accepted."

"Thank you." Sebastian offered Kurt a genuine smile, not the usual smirk Kurt had grown accustomed to. "Let me make it up to you anyway."

"If you're suggesting sex, you can forget it."

"I was actually going to suggest that I buy you coffee, but your idea's better." The taller boy wiggled his eyebrows at that. "Your place or mine?"

"In your dreams, Smythe." Kurt teased, as the pair headed back towards the Lima Bean hand in hand.


End file.
